Dance
by pinkish-red hearts
Summary: Jaime wakes up to his wife doing something unexpected. Post-Canon


**Author's Notes: So as I said in my GoT category JB fics, I'm transferring some of my ao3 stuff here. This was published on July 2017 on my ao3. Sorry, I'm jsut very lazy in uploading to my ffn because it's so difficult to publish here when you're on mobile. (Also, separating book and show categories here are so hard, I tend to mix both ugh whyyy)**

* * *

Jaime was awoken by the lack of warmth beside him. He instinctively reached out to the other side of the bed to seek for his new bride, only to find it empty.

For a moment, he panicked, flooded by dreadful thoughts. Had Brienne been just a dream? A phantom of a woman he longed for but merely existed in his mind as another means of burying his guilt and pain? Would he wake up to his cold bed in the White Tower, still in that mad relationship with his sister?

Slowly, his crusty eyes cracked open. Coldness brought from his nakedness and a stiff ache all over his body slowly registered along with his consciousness.

A few feet away from the foot of his bed stood a tall, mannish, and blonde enough woman with her back turned, and Jaime never felt so relieved in his life.

He couldn't bring himself to get up from the bed, though. If he could, he would wrap his arms around her from behind, maybe convincing her to go for another round, but Jaime was getting old. He was still sore and limp from their love making last night.

Unashamed, his cock stirred at the memory of a naked Brienne, but unlike the wary maid that had accompanied him in Harrenhal, a new side of Brienne emerged last night. Her milky skin was the reddest he'd ever seen-colored in a Lannister-worthy crimson. Her pupils had blown wide, only the barest hint of its sapphires ringed around it. Her jaw was slack as her thick lips released the most erotic sounds Jaime has ever heard.

The Maid of Tarth had gone when he pounded inside her and she had glowed brighter with each scream pouring from her lips until Brienne became hot with the last cry of ecstasy and truly became the Evenstar.

Jaime became harder at the thought that only he had ever seen her this way.

Presently however, Brienne was already dressed, much to his disappointment. Unusually, she was wearing a gown rather than her much preferred breeches. Brienne only wore a gown if there was a formal event. Jaime racked his mind if there was anything important that he'd forgotten but couldn't remember any. Everyone already knew he was going to spend a fortnight to be her husband before they resume their duties to their Houses.

Jaime inspected Brienne more thoroughly. That gown looked like it wasn't put on well. The bodice wasn't well-tied at the back. Her hair was still in disarray. Her handmaidens have definitely not arrived yet.

 _Curious_.

He continued observing silently. The gown was blue, Jaime's favorite color on her. It was simpler than most dresses but it was tailored to give her a woman's shape. The skirt miraculously hid her long legs, which was a shame if Jaime was honest but at the same time, he liked being the only one who saw her league long legs.

Brienne was clutching the sides of her skirt. Amusingly, she curtsied rather clumsily, nearly tripping on her own feet. Jaime bit back a laugh at her breathy curses before she tried it again. It wasn't a perfect curtsy but much more elegant than her previous attempt.

She turned a little to him, just enough so Jaime could see her profile. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. His heart clenched with joy at such a sight. He had grown used to Brienne scowling and sometimes she did offer a small shy smile every now and then but this was a different sort of smile. It was pure and content and Jaime wasn't sure how he'd ever live without it.

She held out one arm while the other remained clutching her dress. Then, her torso started slightly swaying from side to side before her whole body moved in smooth fluid motions. Jaime was honestly impressed. Brienne was a not a bad dancer. Of course, it couldn't beat her grace in the battlefield but she was much better at that womanly art than he thought.

Jaime watched her with fascination. He thought that all of Brienne was already released last night. He was wrong. He stared, mesmerized, at the young joyous carefree girl dancing before him. He wanted to get up and join her.

Her other hand released the skirt and she began spinning, her cheerful smile not leaving her face.

Until she spun too much and knocked over a table, all its contents clattering against the floor.

Brienne was halfway bending down when Jaime, naturally gifted in being an ass, snorted.

In a flash, she shot up. Her posture returned to being as straight as a soldier's.

"A-apologies if I roused you, my lord."

Jaime rolled his eyes at her formality. Then he grinned as he displayed his hardness.

"Never apologize for rousing me, my lady."

Her eyes widened and her blush crawled up her face as she saw how he was proudly baring himself. Immediately, she tore her gaze from him by bending down to pick up the table and few of the items she knocked over.

Jaime sighed. He got up from bed, limping for a few steps and then bending down to help her. He was grateful that she allowed him to help but she was tensed.

"Wife," he began. "Care to share what you've been up to?"

She stiffened.

"It's silly," she muttered without looking at him. "You don't wanna hear it."

After putting down a book on the table, Jaime nudges her chin gently, forcing her to meet his intense gaze.

"I do want to hear what's making my wife wear a dress and giddily dance around the room so early in the morning."

Her lips thinned as she grimaced, contemplating. Eventually, she sighed.

"I was a girl once, with girlish dreams and fantasies of having a brave honorable handsome lord to love me and wed me.. Not even my septa's cruel words deterred those notions." Then, she frowned. "Not until I faced the scrunity of other highborns when I was older and I had shoved those foolish dreams away and replaced them with a sword."

Jaime wished he could find every single person who taunted his sweet wife but all he could do was lean over to give her a quick kiss. It seemed enough though because her smile returned.

"Then you came, Jaime."

Smirking, Jaime couldn't help but say, "I most definitely did last night."

She immediately slapped his arm at that and tried to look sour but her grin fought to stay.

"What I'm trying to say is," she continued. "I thought those dreams had died with ever snicker or insult thrown my way but you made those girlish dreams of mine alive and true. I felt..."

She bit her bottom lip.

"Just say it, Brienne."

Something in her face changed at the sound of her name and she let her bitten lip go.

"I know I don't look like... most women... but with you, Jaime, I feel like a woman. I feel... beautiful."

Jaime heard a sharp inhale and realized it came from him. Brienne was a powerful warrior and wasn't as naive as she was anymore that sometimes even he could forget that she was a girl, too. He had done many terrible things in life but this, making Brienne feel happy and good about herself, was one of the few accomplishments he would hold close to his heart. He made a silent oath to keep making her feel this way.

"There's no woman like you, Brienne," he told her. " And it makes you beautiful."

Brienne snorted. Jaime wasn't surprised at her disbelief at all.

"And if you think it's just your character that makes me all hot and bothered, you're wrong. Looking at your clothed back alone made my cock rise. How much more when you face me, naked. My cock is weeping for you, Brienne. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes upon."

"You must be blind then, my lord."

"I never saw clearly until I met you, sweetling."

She was speechless at that and went back to picking up the scattered things. Jaime almost thought she didn't believe his words until he caught that wide blissful grin on her face again.

After picking up all the things, Jaime suddenly pulled Brienne against him.

"Do you want to continue your dance earlier?" he muttered in her ear. He wanted to make her feel like a woman, in other ways. "I can join you to make sure you don't knock anything down. But I'm afraid I've never really been a good dancer. Too rough, they told me. Afraid the only dance I know is the dance of swords and of the bed. You should teach me."

Jaime almost jumped when her large hand gently landed on his back.

"It's alright. I doubt we'll really need it anyway." She was gently stroking his spine until she slowly and torturously moved lower then she was cupping his ass. His cock pointed toward her upon contact.

"I do, however, lack great knowledge in the dance of the bed. I'm going to need tutoring, Jaime."

He met her gaze and he found it rather endearing that those blue eyes looked more like they're questioning about her seduction rather than doing it.

Jaime was seduced by it anyway.

"I'd be more than happy to tutor you, my lady."

And his mouth tackled hers, their lessons beginning.


End file.
